Umbrellas with portable lights incorporated into the structure thereof as well as portable light assemblies adapted for mounting to a conventional umbrella are well known in the art. These devices are intended for use in a variety of applications wherein illumination is helpful such as walking in the rain or in the evening. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,602 to Lansing discloses an umbrella lamp assembly which is adapted for being removably mounted to the stem of a conventional umbrella. The lamp assembly includes a battery and light source therein, and defines a two-sided spherical body which is first opened to receive the umbrella stem and then closed thereon in order to frictionally engage the same. Most suitably, the two semi-spherical shells forming the lamp assembly are formed of transparent or translucent plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,929 to Schiavone discloses an illuminated beach or lawn umbrella which can be used as a decorative article for evening social gatherings and similar occasions. The illuminated umbrella comprises a pole handle with a pointed lower end for placement in the sand or lawn where the umbrella is to be used. A fluorescent lamp is provided at the top of the pole and beneath the extended umbrella to provide a uniform area of light about a 360.degree. area around the pole, and an electrical plug is provided adjacent the pointed end of the pole handle for connection to a suitable external power source. Also of interest, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,848,385 to Pinnella and 1,707,473 to Goldberg disclose umbrellas having lamp assemblies and battery power sources incorporated into the structure of the umbrella.
However, until applicant's invention, no one has discovered a simple, collapsible umbrella shade which is adapted to be secured to a portable light such as a flashlight to adapt the portable light for use in a free-standing position on a flat surface such as a picnic table or to be hung in an upright or inverted position at a camp site to provide enhanced illumination.